Exposed
by Battus philenor
Summary: GS - Response to the weekly Unbound challenge where first and last lines are given.


Title: Exposed  
  
Author: Battus philenor  
  
Disclaimer: I have no rights to anything CSI related.  
  
A/N: A special thanks to Eva Pires who was the inspiration for this Unbound challenge entry (first and last lines given). I will include those other elements in a future story EP! Also a huge thank you to ShipperGirl who did an excellent job of betaing...again. I promise I'm working on my tenses. ;) Any remaining errors are all mine.  
  
Grissom remembered warm summer nights in Boston, and wine in yellow plastic cups. A time when they enjoyed each other's company, when the relaxed banter and sexual tension that existed was still comforting and filled him with hope.  
  
He didn't know when that hope had died, but they'd both felt it. So many things contributing to the demise of their friendship; which he'd always thought would eventually turn into something so much more.  
  
But standing in the park now, looking over the crime scene; a warmth flooded his heart when he saw yellow plastic cups lying on the well worn grass below the picnic table.  
  
Chancing a sideways glance he saw Sara's eyes riveted to the cups as well, and the smile that graced her face caused the hurt of the past few years to fade some. But the rush of breath she exhaled before sadness claimed her features once again pained him, and before he knew what he was doing his mouth took over.  
  
"Sara, would you like to grab some coffee with me after work?"  
  
Her sadness was wiped away leaving an unreadable expression in its place. She looked around; apparently to make sure nobody was in earshot, when she faced him again a small grin was present.  
  
"Feeling nostalgic, Grissom?"  
  
The hope in her eyes didn't go unnoticed by him and he couldn't help the smile that grew on his face.  
  
"Apparently. I often look back on those times in Boston with fondness, Sara, isn't it funny how the most innocuous object can give you pause and perhaps initiate something that should have started ages ago."  
  
She looked at him through watery eyes, and managed to whisper out what they'd both been wondering.  
  
"What happened to us Grissom?"  
  
Pausing momentarily, he collected himself so he was able to voice his response in a normal tone.  
  
"I don't know, but I have hope that we can fix it Sara, if it's not too late." He realized that they needed to continue this conversation elsewhere, the clearing of his throat gently nudged them both back to the task at hand.  
  
After a long night of tedious work, now sitting at the diner with coffee ordered, they found that the ease that they had enjoyed earlier had not returned. It was invited in only temporarily, with the flood of feelings which were present because of the appearance of some disposable kitchenware.  
  
He watched her hands work; while they rubbed around the rim of her cup as if trying to remove some large stain which was visible only to her. Her eyes focused on that cup like it might disappear if she looked away, he wondered if he looked as nervous as she did.  
  
"Do you think we can ever get it back?"  
  
The suddenness of her question took him by surprise. When he looked up from her hands he saw she was staring at him, those beautiful brown eyes were full of hope again.  
  
"God, I hope so Sara. There are so many things I miss. I guess I realized today that there's no reason for me to miss them. There's no reason I shouldn't be that happy. You make me happy."  
  
A decision was made to go back to Sara's apartment. With the knowledge of what that meant exactly, Grissom hoped they weren't moving things along too quickly. As he pulled in front of her building he glanced over, seeing her sitting in her car grinning back at him caused any doubts he had to flee.  
  
Grabbing her hand they made their way upstairs to her apartment in silence. Both too overwhelmed at the prospect of consummating their relationship which had been such a long time in coming.  
  
Sara inserted the key with only the slightest hint of a tremble in her hand. Leading him into her apartment, she gave his hand a gentle squeeze as much for her reassurance as for his.  
  
Wandering to the couch, Grissom sat first pulling Sara down next to him. Draping an arm around her shoulder he leaned in grazing her check with his lips. Letting them linger against her skin he dragged them towards her ear.  
  
Licking the lobe, he breathed out her name.  
  
"Sara... we don't have to do anything honey. I'm just happy being here with you, able to look at you without any ramifications. Something as simple as holding your hand is so exhilarating I can barely comprehend that it's actually happening. The feel of your skin under my fingers, quite literally takes my breath away."  
  
"God, please don't stop Grissom."  
  
With permission granted, his fingers went to work lifting her shirt over her head, as hers went directly to the task of unbuttoning his shirt. With those garments removed he pushed her back, lying on the couch half naked together.  
  
With one hand gripping and tangling playfully through her hair, the other roamed freely over the bare skin of her neck and chest as his mouth attacked hers. Exploring every part of the silky softness that was her lips,  
  
His tongue tracing first their outline, every contour, then prodding, seeking out the inside of those lips. Once satisfied that he'd tasted every bit of that flesh he moved on to her tongue. Stroking it with his, sucking it, nibbling gently, committing to memory the tiniest little bumps on top and the smoothness of its underside.  
  
Bringing her knees up she squeezed his body between her legs, struggling to feel more of him at her core. Somewhere in the distance, she might have heard a door opening.  
  
Loud and clear and in a distinctively southern drawl, she heard her forgotten house guest's question.  
  
"Hey Sara, is that Grissom's truck outside?" Nick asked as he walked in the front door.  
  
His face reddened as his eyes wandered to the sight on the couch.  
  
"Oh my God, Nick!" Came a slightly muffled response from beneath Grissom's form.  
  
Torn between wanting to remove himself from his current position, draped over Sara, and wanting to keep her covered with his body; Grissom opted for the latter; not allowing Nick's eyes to take in any more of Sara than he already had.  
  
Whispering gruffly, he asked in her conveniently close ear, "What the hell is he doing here?"  
  
"I forgot he was going to stay here while they fumigate his house."  
  
Through his mortification, Grissom tried to apologize, "Nick, we just got a little carried away, sorry."  
  
Turning their heads to face him, like a pair of teenagers caught by their parents, they watched Nick shudder while he spit out a disgusted, "Ewww!"  
  
End  
  
Battus philenor 


End file.
